Jessica meets Sailor Moon and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
by misspinkyfoxx
Summary: A Philadelphia Girl makes her wish during her family reunion. Again I don't own Sailor Moon or MMPR.
1. Chapter 1 A Wish to be

It was a beautiful spring day for a family reunion picnic. The Velez and Watson family were at Angel Grove skywish park.

"Ah, isn't this nice? The whole family's are all here." said Grandpa Velez

"Well yes Mr. Velez, All except one." said Mr. Watson (Jessica's Dad)

"Ooohh! Where is she!?" Demanded Ms. Velez(Jessica's Mom)

What the family don't know is Jessica is at her favorite place in the park near the waterfall. Feeling the nature provide her with the power of love.

Jessica dreamed to a Sailor scout and a Power Ranger all in one.

She admired the two of them together when sees them on TV, read their comics, or whenever she glance at her secret locket.

"Oh mighty waterfall of nature, how I wish to be a Sailor Scout and a Mighty Morphin Power Ranger so I can too fight for Truth, Love, and Justice and meet my heroes." pleaded Jessica

She continued to listen to the sound of the water flowing and wishing in her mind until her aunt came and found her.

"Hey honey, the family was asking for you. Come on let's eat!"said Aunt Margo

"Ok I'm coming." replied Jessica

Unaware that she knows, her wish was about to come true.

Meanwhile in Tokyo...

The Sailor Senshi were experimenting with a new power of light that will work to defeat the Negaverse.

"Scouts, the new light of power takes concentration. So join hands." directed Luna

Sailor Moon and the other sailor scouts were channeling all the mind powers until Chibi Chibi made everyone trip and lose the aim of the light and land on a jewel that is to make a Heart Moon Star locket.

Back in Angel Grove...

Alpha: Zordon, there's seems to be a huge amount of light of power in space.

Zordon: YOU'RE RIGHT ALPHA, KEEP A CLOSE EYE ON IT.

Alpha: Right Zordon...Woah! Whoops!

Alpha trips and accidentally shot a beam of the exact copy powers of the Power Rangers into a crystal clear bracelet.


	2. Chapter 2 A Lucky Purchase

As the light headed to the Earth and split into two to activate the pieces of jewelry.

Queen Beryl has returned to exact her revenge on the Sailor Senshi by capturing the Heart Eclipse Locket.

Beyrl: With that Locket powers, I would become Queen of the whole Galaxy!

At the Same time, Ivan Ooze wants to eliminate Zordon but to do that Lord Zedd and Rita search for the morphin energy that Alpha accidentally created into the bracelet.

At the Picnic...

Jessica came back to family reunion picnic with her aunt but she came across a jewelry vendor.

"Would you like to buy a lovely piece of Jewelry my dear?" asked the vendor

Jessica looked all around the table until the her eyes came across the Heart Eclipse Locket.

"How much for that beautiful locket?" she asked .

"Ahh this one will suit you well, Young lady. It also comes with this rainbow crystal clear bracelet. " said the Vendor

"Ooohh how pretty."

"For you, altogether $5."

"Ok."

So Jessica paid for the Locket and Bracelet. She thanked the vendor and went back to her family.

"She is a very lucky young lady." thought the vendor

Jessica is lucky even though she doesn't know it. Her wish has been granted as the jewelry glowed around her.


	3. Chapter 3 They all find out

Zoycite: You're Majesty, I'm afraid the Locket has been transferred to a human girl who goes by the name Jessica Velez.

Queen Beryl: WHAT!? We need that Locket! As soon as it gets dark, we take it from that Girl!

Well she wasn't the only disappointed one. Lord Zedd Ivan Ooze and Rita saw that Jessica bought the Power Bracelet and planning to ambush her Tonight.

Meanwhile, Both Power Rangers and Sailor Senshi were relief that both possessions are in good hands. But they need to save her before Jessica is done for.

Alpha: Ay yi yi yi Zordon we need to find that girl before Ivan Ooze can control her to forfeit the Bracelet of Power.

Zordon : RANGERS, YOU MUST NOT LET IVAN OOZE HAVE THAT ITEM AND SAVE THE GIRL WHO POSSESS IT.

"We'll do that Zordon." replied Tommy

And with that, The Power Rangers teleported to the Construction Site.

The Sailor Senshi with the help of the Princess Kaygura teleported to Angel Grove to save Jessica and retrieve the Locket before Beyrl does.


	4. Chapter 4 Kidnapped!

Jessica was in her hotel room studying her Locket and Bracelet. While her cousins were making such a racket that she can't think straight.

Then her mother entered into the room.

"Jessica sweetie, why don't you play with your cousins? " asked Ms. Velez

" I just wanted to be alone besides they're already giving me a headache." replied Jessica

"Well, you can't just be isolated from your own family. We all love and care for you."

"Yeah, I know but I just think that I want to fly. I want to see the world of possibilities on my own . I want..."

Suddenly a flash of Purple lighting and thunder, Jessica vanished.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! Jessica! Help! My Daughter disappeared into thin air!"

As the Family were panicking, Jessica was at the Construction Site right in front of her was Queen Beryl with her Generals and Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Pudgy pig, and Ivan Ooze.


	5. Chapter 5 Jessica's Transformation

"Can I help you?" asked Jessica

Lord Zedd: Well little Jessica, You've seem to posses a piece of power that we need to require in our reign.

"What are you talking about!?"

Ivan Ooze: The Jewelry on your wrist.

"My Bracelet? "

Rita: Yeah! Cough it up Girlie!

"I'm Sorry You can't have it. I just bought this Bracelet and it's lucky to me."

Ivan: My Children ATTACK!

Jessica started to run until she came across Queen Beryl.

Malikite: That's her my Queen! She has the Locket.

Queen Beryl: Indeed, Surrender that Locket to me or be Destroyed!

"Forget it! I bought this Locket too. You can't have it!" replied Jessica

All the Monsters from the Negaverse started to charge at her and Jessica ran until she was surrounded then one of Ivan Ooze's minion grabbed her.

Jessica Karate kicked him as she felt a volt of bravery, strength, and swift Matrix Karate fighting skills.

Just then Both of the Sailor Senshi and Mighty Morphin Power Rangers arrived and help fight the Monsters and Generals.

The fight seemed to be going bad but thanks to Jessica it went well.

"Oh, Wow! I never thought that I could be the strong and kick evil butt." thought Jessica

Indeed she was, First she twisted the purple Ooze minions with her ability to form a human twister,

Next She aquired Fire and Ice breath that she managed to tell the Generals Back Off,

Then she felt her eyes hot and shot lasers from her eyes, Finally her nails grew long and sharp like a tiger's claw with that said, she slashed the villians for now until they retreated for now.

Jessica met up with the Sailor Scouts and the Power Rangers.

"Hello, I'm Jessica Velez. Thank you for helping me chasing those creeps away." said Jessica

"You're Welcome Jessica, but you are the one saved us." replied Tommy

"But I don't get it is why do those Villians want with my lucky jewelry. Tommy? "

"Well, it's just that...Wait! How did you know my name? "

*Jessica giggles*

"I know all your names Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Ann Hart, William Creston (Billy), Adam Park, Rocky DeSantos and Aisha Campbell. I also know that you're The Power Rangers.

"Huh?! How do you know that?"

"I'm not blind I can tell and I can see your morphers behind your back belt loops."

The Power Rangers teens covered their backs and blushed red.

"I bet she doesn't know us."

"Sailor Moon(Usagi)

Sailor Mercury(Ami)

Sailor Mars(Rei)

Sailor Jupiter(Makato)

Sailor Venus(Minako)

and Tuxedo Mask (Mamoru)."

"Yipes! She does know us."said Tuxedo Mask

The Villians came back to capture Jessica.

"We've come for the Girl." chimed the villians

"No way freak shows, It's Morphin Time!" called Tommy

"Everyone, Let's Transform! "said Usagi

The Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts all transformed, they went after the villians hiding in the constructing building.

"Hey, What about me?" cried Jessica

"We better take you with us. There's no telling if they might try to kidnap you again." said Rocky

"Ok."

So Jessica stayed with the two groups of her favorite superheroes. Somewhat the power of the Bracelet and Locket made her a little invisible.

Everything was dark and quiet. Aisha uses her headlights, Rocky uses a scanner, and Sailor Mercury uses her mini computer.

Meanwhile Ivan Ooze visits Zordon at the Command Center but he as was about to destroy him, Zordon and Alpha were in a magic electrical forcefield by the Bracelet.

Ivan: What's going on?...The GIRL!

Everyone looked at the viewing globe. Jessica is invisible but not for long until all the villians came out from hiding.

"Stay here, it's safe." said Sailor Moon

Jessica watched the battle carefully when she snatched by Malikite and one of Ivan Ooze's minions trying to tug the Bracelet off her wrist.

Malikite: There's no where to run little girl, now hand over that Locket.

Jessica struggled.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" she yelled as she glowed a platinum light that blasted Malikite and the minion went splat.

"Woah, what's happening to me?" she thought

The Locket opened and sent a message to Jessica.

She read the message:

 _To activate your new powers, say the following words:_

 _Moon Ranger Power! Make up!_

*Well Jessica, what have you got to lose?* she thought to herself.

"MOON RANGER POWER! MAKE UP!"

And in a magic transformation of Sailor Moon Ribbons, A platinum metamorphosis, and the form of the costume of both of them all with a angel wings, platinum eye shield, clear lip gloss, and a magic wand. Jessica was a Sailor Ranger.


	6. Chapter 6 OH MY GOD!

All of the Sailor Scouts, Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha, Ivan Ooze, Queen Beryl, the 4 evil Negaverse Generals, Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Pudgy Pig were astounded.

Jessica looked around her as she was amazed at how she was transformed into a wonderful Sailor Ranger. But the villians were still after her.

She drew out her wand and shot her attacks:

"Tyrannosaurus Fire Sniper Roar!"

"Triceratops Aquamarine Freeze!"

"Pteradactoyl Silent Scream!"

"Mastodon Hip Hop Static Shock!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger Lazer Kiss Blast!"

"White Tiger Energy Moon Eclipse Attack!

All of her attacks defeated most of the ooze minions, beaten Queen Beryl 's monsters, and her Generals retreated.

The rest of the Ooze creeps came from fighting the Rangers and Scouts.

"Allow me Mistress." said a voice

"Who said that?" asked Sailor Jessica

"I did, I'm Vickria your saber. Now throw me like a Frisbee!" replied the voice

"Ok, Go Vickria! "

Sailor Jessica tossed her in the air, Vickria used her laser eyes to release a wrecking ball, pushed to the Ooze minions like a Bowling Ball, and they all went splat.

"Wahoo! All Right! I did it! Vickria Return." cheered Sailor Jessica

Vickria returned to Jessica's Pouch.

"Wow I'm half Sailor Moon and half Power Ranger. My wish came true! I'm the pretty Soilder of love in a Sailor Ranger suit.

Sailor Jessica!

In the name of Zordon and the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil!"

The Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts all detransformed but stared at Sailor Jessica with their jaws dropped.

She also demorphed and went to them.

"Hey guys, isn't this great guys? I'm 50-50 of you guys" said Jessica

The Heroes still in shock.

"Guys? Are you ok?"

Simantaneously, Both the Sailor Scouts and the Power Rangers fainted .

"Sailor Scouts! Rangers!" cried Jessica


	7. Chapter 7 A safe place

Jessica teleport herself, Power Rangers, and Sailor Scouts to her aunt's hotel/resort.

She dragged her heroes and hid them in the closet.

"Jessica? Is that you?" said her cousin Lawrence

Jessica opened her room door.

"Um, yeah I'm here."she replied

"The Whole Family was calling the police station to find you."

"Well as you can see, I am okay. So you can tell the family, I have returned from my kidnappers and that I'm fine. Now if you don't mind, I would like to get some sleep. Good Night."

"Well ok, Good Night."

Jessica closed the door, went to the closet, grabbed a few sleeping bags and quilts, and laid the Sailor Scouts gently on the quilts.

She gentally laid the rest of the Power Rangers sleep on the sleeping bags while she picked Tommy up in her arms and brought him to the bed. (Luckily she had super strength.)

Now Jessica both loved her heroes but her only romantic crush is the White Ranger Tommy Oliver. She leaned over him and kissed his cheek.

"Sweet Dreams, my White Ranger prince. " whispered Jessica

The Next Morning...

Jessica woke up and decided to wash the clothes of the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts and to cook them breakfast. So she did all of this with time to spare.

Soon, Everyone woke up and found themselves in a hotel room.

"What happened to us?"said Makoto

"Where are we?" said Kimberly

"It appears that we're all in a hotel room." explained Billy

"I don't get it, how did we end up in here?" asked Tommy

"And why are we wearing these old night clothes?" chimed Aisha

Jessica then came into the room.

"I brought you guys here."she replied

The Rangers and Scouts turned around to see Jessica.

"All of you guys fainted and you wouldn't wake up. I couldn't find the Command Center so I brought you guys to my aunt's hotel/resort. " explained Jessica

"Where are our clothes?" asked Adam

"They're in the wash. I had to take out your transformation pens and morphers." said Jessica

"Well Ok." said Mamoru

"Here's some towels and washcloths. You guys can take a bath in my Uncle's Hot water bath resort outback. While I cook some breakfast and check on your clothes."

They thanked her and Jessica closed the door so that they can be alone. In a way she got her wish. As long as she got the Locket and Bracelet of Power. She can also fight for Truth, Love, and Justice.

But she could never tell her family that she's a superhero. Scouts and Rangers code of honor.

Jessica secretly cooked a big breakfast buffet for her heroes.


	8. Chapter 8 Jessica meets Zordon

Jessica was in the Kitchen cooking Breakfast until her one of her Uncles spotted her.

"Jessica?"

Jessica jumped in surprise.

"Oh, Good Morning Uncle Howard." she said

"What's Cooking?" he asked

"Oh, I thought it would be nice if I help out the Kitchen Staff with Breakfast." replied Jessica

"Well Ok, I'm glad you are taking up a culinary hobby and that you're safely returned. I'll leave you to your work. "

Her Uncle walked away from the kitchen and Jessica continues to cook the flapjacks until her mom looked outside of her door.

Jessica was putting the finishing touches on the food, she got a tray, filled it, use the elevator to her room.

Just in time, The Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts came back from Hot Bath Springs. They were wearing the Bathrobes she provided for them.

Jessica using her key card, pushed the Breakfast buffet tray into the room.

"Oh Wow, Thanks Jessica!"said Adam

"But you didn't have to cook so much for us." chimed Rei

"I want to. It's first step to be a part of the group. I have to earn your loyalty." replied Jessica

"The Dryer must be done. I'll go get your clothes, Just stay here and enjoy yourselves."

With that said, Jessica went down to the Laundry room.

"You know she's a good kid." said Rocky

"Yeah, She really loves us."said Minako

"How can we tell? " chimed Aisha

Kimberly saw the personal Locket and opens it up to reveal 2 pictures of them and the Sailor Senshi.

"Wow she Really admires the both of us." said Billy putting the Locket back on the dresser.

Jessica was coming back from the Laundry room and hands them their clothes.

After Breakfast, Tommy explained to Jessica that she needs to come to the Command Center when she gets a chance.

She promised then they all teleported out of her room.

Her Grandma wants to go to the Theater to see the Lion King. The rest of the kids want to go the Park. This was a perfect chance for Jessica to disappear.

She reached the Command Center cliffs. She climbed the hills and the rocks.

"Uh...Couldn't she teleport here? "said Kimberly watching the viewing globe

Alpha 5: Well she has your powers, but not the teleportation.

"This is just Sad." said Mamoru

Aisha went outside and called out to her.

"Hold on Jessica!"

Billy program the Radbug to pickup Jessica and bring her to the Command Center.

Once she was inside, she took a look around and met with Alpha 5.

"Wow, You're Alpha 5." said Jessica

Alpha: So your the Girl who posses the ultimate powers in the jewelry.

"Yeah."

Zordon: MISS JESSICA VELEZ, I PRESUME.

"Yes Zordon. I'm She. " said Jessica

Zordon: YOU'RE ARE AWARE THAT THE NEW POWERS THAT ARE BESTOWED UPON YOU.

"Yes and I promise never to enforce battle, fight for justice and never for glory, and to keep my powers a secret. No one but us know." replied Jessica

Zordon: YOU ALSO HAVE POWER OF THE ULTIMATE ZORD EVER. THE PEGUSAS ZORD.

"Understood."

Zordon: ALPHA WILL PROGRAM THE TELEPORTATION IN YOUR NEW POWER EARRINGS.

"Earrings?!" asked Jessica

Alpha shows her the earrings that the Power Rangers made for her and she already knows about her saber companion Vickria.

Sailor Moon explained to her about having the similarities of having the Sailor Scouts element powers and having her past and present secptars powers. Along with a Supernova attack which she'll learn later.

Jessica understood everything and promised to control her powers and agreed to training with them.


	9. Chapter 9 Training

Ivan Ooze: Ugh! That girl is too strong even by my standards.

Rita: Well, what did you expect? She has the Light of Power treasures and she's devoted to the Power Rangers. Blech!

Lord Zedd: Not to worry, Once we destroy the Rangers powers, she'll have to surrender the Bracelet and take her place as heir to our throne.

Meanwhile in the Negaverse...

Queen Beryl sent out the Doom n Bloom girls to kidnap Jessica.

Zoycite: Your Majesty, The Doom n Bloom girls are ready.

Queen Beryl: Good. We need to isolate her away from the Sailor Senshi since she is devoted to them, and the Light of Power will be ours for the Negaverse!

Back in Angel Grove...

Jessica was training with both of the Sailor Scouts and Power Rangers at the forest. As she was improving, The Heroes understood why that she is devoted to them.

It appears that she has the power of both of them in her heart, her soul, and her mind.

Alpha 5, Zordon, and Queen Serenity still watch over her like a hawk.


	10. Chapter 10 Black Illness

The Moon Base:

Ivan Ooze dethrones Lord Zedd and Rita, have met up Queen Beryl for the same goal to get that Ultimate power along with Conquering the Earth.

A black smoke flew all around the Command Center. All tried not to breathe it but it not just made the zords in operative, it made Zordon and Queen Serenity terribly ill.

The Power Rangers and were lost without their zords and weapons. Jessica felt Zordon's energy level getting low and she received a call from her family to return home.

Sailor Moon stood by her mother and felt defeated. Alpha explain to the Rangers about seeking a temple on the planet Vados to receive Ninja and Shooting Star powers.

Jessica returned to her family to enjoy their own time until the Doom n Bloom girls started attack her family by using her own nature skills and knowledge from her training.

She knows that she needs to conserve the energy in the Locket and Bracelet. Jessica manage to fend them off away from her family and let them chase her through a explosive radiation field.

Alpha explained to Jessica that the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts went to the planet Vados in search of the ninjetti and Shooting Star powers.

"Well what can I do?" asked Jessica

"There's a magic sword that the same power as the Light of Eternal Power. You can find it with them." said Alpha 5

"How do I get there?"

"I can program a teleportation device chip on type veichlar mobile transport."

"I have a green bike."

"That will have to do."

Alpha put the teleportation chip on the green bike and Jessica pedaling down on the steep cliffs to reach a jump, teleported through space until she landed the planet.


	11. Chapter 11 The Quest for the Sword

The Tengas were attacking the Rangers and Sailor Scouts when Jessica landed on the Planet Vados. She chased them away with the help of Dulcea.

Dulcea can sense the Eternal Light of Power inside her. She lead all of them towards her temple as she explained how to receive their Ninjetti/Starlight Angels Powers.

As for Jessica, Dulcea explained that to get Sword of Eternal Light, she must be at harmony with the 2 group of Heroes that she acquired the power.

Jessica understands and starts her journey in the morning after The Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts leave. She sits in a Yoga position, lets go with her desire s, and let her instincts be her map.

Suddenly, she heard a scream from far down into the jungle, Jessica like a speed of a Cheetah ran to the jungle and found Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts trapped in a Swamp, fighting a ferocious fish.

Jessica jump on the fish, use a pressure point to disable the fish's old bone, and grab a tree trunk to strike the weak spot. The Fish fell down in pain and defeat.

"Wow! That's Cool!" said Sailor Jupiter

"It's like she let all the violence subside and fought naturally." said Sailor Mercury

"Exactly." replied Jessica

Then, she heard another scream from Kimberly and Aisha and headed to the dino boneyard. Tommy was on top and the fossil came charging at her, and she wasn't even intimidated.

Jessica stared at the Fossil, her eyes glowed light grey and it was zapped by a Thunderstorm. Tommy was falling and she caught him. The rest of the Power Rangers looked at her amazed.

They continued walking through until All 3 reached their Mountain, Volcano, and Lake destination.


	12. Chapter 12 Harmony is the Key

They each split up to each gain access to the new powers. Jessica felt nervous about this situation but she remembered to stay in harmony with her mind and heart.

Suddenly there were Rock Guardians who started to attack Tommy and the others, Sailor Moon and her Sailor Scouts went to the volcano and encounter with some Lava-Killer Bats.

Jessica was about to step into the Lake and continue her journey to find the Sword but her heroes were in trouble. She said that she swore her loyalty to the both of them and turned around and rescued them.

Jessica uses her martial arts skills that she learned by watching Ranma 1/2 to defeat the Rock Guardians and use her tactics from watching She-Ra to defeat Lava-Killer Bats.

The Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts received their new powers in no time.

"Yes We did it!" cheered Aisha and Kimberly

"Our Morphers are online and ready to go." said Billy

"We got our Powers back too!" Announced Sailor Venus

"Cool, let's go." said Sailor Jupiter

"Wait, what about Jessica?" Asked Sailor Moon

"Oh Yeah, where did she go?" said Tommy

"There she is, at that lake." said Tuxedo Mask

Jessica meets up at the lake where the Sword is in front of her. Dulcea tells her to step into the Lake of Harmony and she does and a rainbow ripples into the lake.

"We don't get it. How come she can't pull it out and get it over with it?"says Rocky

"You both don't understand, when I said she needs to achieve Harmony to receive the Sword of Eternal Light. " replied Dulcea

"Sailor Senshi, you are her Wind: You guide her mind to where the natural elements compare to your planetary powers."

"Power Rangers, you are her River: You flow through her body and reached her heart. The Power to look inside of yourself."

Then there was a platinum glow, The Sword of Eternal Light risen up, and was placed in Jessica's hand.

Jessica read the Instructions on the Sword to transform: For the honor of Zordon and the Moon.

She held up her sword and said:

"FOR THE HONOR OF ZORDON AND THE MOON! "

And in no time, Jessica was Sailor Jessica again this time better than before. Altogether, they teleported back to Earth.

"She's a good Kid, The Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts must be lucky to have a disciple like her." said Dulcea


	13. Chapter 13 Saving Angel Grove

They reach towards Earth, Ivan Ooze's mechanical Ooze bots and Queen Beryl's monsters began terrorizing the city of Angel Grove.

The Power Rangers summoned their zords to battle with the Ooze's robots, Sailor Scouts went to wing formation of their transformation. Ivan Ooze and Queen Beryl sees the battle and enjoy the view.

Sailor Jessica wasn't left out, she summoned the Pegasus zord and sprung into action. She saw the generals were on her trail, so she tried to lose them by playing a game of Sky Possum.

Blasting them out of her way from her hiding places and swerving the curves away from the city and into the ragged Canyon until the end up at bottom.

Sailor Jessica returns to the city and finds Billy, Tommy and Adam struggling with the scorpious robot. So she uses her new harmony attack.

CRANE STAR RAIN ATTACK!

And the Scorpion bot blew up. Now she saw Ivan Ooze trapped Kimberly in the air.

"Hey Ooze! Pick on Someone your own kind and size!"

"STRIKING FROG WHIP SHOCKER!"

Ivan screamed and Kimberly was set free. Sailor Jessica saw Aisha and Rocky trying to fight the Manthis bot so decided to weaken it by frying it's weak point.

"WOLF WATER MISTICAL PROWL!"

"FIREY APE CELESTIAL SURROND!"

The Manthis Bot fell down with crash and both Ivan Ooze and Queen Beryl getting irratated by Sailor Jessica. Queen Beryl uses her magic to destroy the railroad.

What Sailor Jessica doesn't know is her family is still looking for her, so while the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts take after Ooze and Beryl, Sailor Jessica went on to save her family from the broken railroad tracks.


	14. Chapter 14 The Final Battle

Jessica's family and the rest of the Parents of Angel Grove were trying to save their children from Ivan Ooze's spell when they noticed the tracks are broken.

Sailor Jessica rushed to the tracks and use her Pegazord to fill in the broken gap tracks. Sailor Jessica made sure that everyone got across safely before taking off.

Just then her grandmother recognized her.

"Jessica? Is that you?" said Grandma Watson

"Uh...No. I'm not. I'm Sailor Jessica half Sailor Moon and half Power Ranger." lied Jessica

"You don't have to lie Child, I know it's you."

"Ok Grandma, you caught me."

Suddenly her whole family came out to see her...

"Jessica?!" The whole family asked and she removed her helmet to reveal her identity.

"You were a Superhero this whole time!?" said Mr Watson

"And You didn't even tell us when you were?" added Ms. Velez

"That's Enough! Leave her alone!" said Aunt Margo

"Yeah! So what that she's a superhero, at least she's saving the world and she is free from your strictness grip." agreed Grandma Velez

"Thank you Grandma, now if you excuse me, I'm off to save the Earth from Evil." said Sailor Jessica

Sailor Jessica roared through the skies and into space where the Sailor Scouts and the Power Rangers form their MegaZord.

They're going used the power of the Silver crystal to defeat Queen Beryl and Power Rangers to destroy Ivan Ooze with Ryan's Comet but Sailor Jessica told them to go back.

"Why?!" asked Sailor Venus

"This... is my final battle." replied Sailor Jessica

"You mean...(Gasp!)...No you can't!"said Sailor Moon

"It's the only way to get rid of both of them for good. And We've got no other choice."

"That means putting your own life on the line." said Kimberly

Before they could object anymore, Sailor Jessica uses her harmony magic to teleport her heroes out of danger.

Soon she met the evil duo...

"So our little heroine...it's just you and us now." said Ivan Ooze

"Yes." replied Sailor Jessica

"Even in your state, you're willing to save your world? (Evil laughter) said Queen Beryl

"If it means protecting my family, friends, and the heroes that I love... Sailor Jessica battle arura glowed huge and the final attack glowed around the sword of harmony, the locket, and the bracelet.

Queen Beryl and Ivan Ooze looked at her like she has gone mad with power.

"...I'm willing to take that risk." replied Sailor Jessica

"Take this! Moon Ninjetti Flash! SUPERNOVA!"

And just like a big flash of explosion, Queen Beryl and Ivan Ooze were destroyed.

The Black Illness was dissolved, Zordon and Queen Serenity were healthy and alive again, Both of the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts were back on Earth and all looked around to find everything was normal again.

Finally, all the kids were free from the evil spell and rejoined their families.


	15. Chapter 15 Jessica's Sacrifice

Zordon and Queen Serenity was recharging their own powers until they saw a platinum light of teleportation and to their shock to see a weaken Sailor Jessica as she slumped to the ground.

Alpha: Ai yi yi yi! Sailor Jessica! Are you alright?

Luna: It looks like she has used up all of her powers and abilities to save the universe.

Artemis: I'm afraid you're right Luna.

Zordon: ALPHA, BRING HER HERE.

Alpha carried Sailor Jessica in his hands and gently laid her in front of Zordon's tube.

Queen Serenity: Sailor Jessica, can you hear us?

Slowly Sailor Jessica breathed,

"Zordon, Queen Serenity, Thank goodness your illness is gone." she said weakly.

Zordon: DO NOT WORRY, WE'LL TRY TO RESTORE YOUR LIFE AND YOUR POWERS.

"Zordon, it's ok, I know that I'm dying and I want you to keep your powers to save your life. My time of being a Power Ranger and a Sailor Scout is over." said Sailor Jessica

Queen Serenity : But, you're a heroine/disciple/daughter & sister to us all.

"Be strong Queen Serenity."

Soon enough, Sailor Scouts and Power Rangers were back in the Command Center to see their little dying friend.

"How is she Luna? " asked Sailor Moon

Luna and Artemis just shooked their heads.

The Heroes all gather around her. Sailor Jessica sees them and holds their hands and kisses them to let them know that she will not forget them.

Tommy and Sailor Moon crouched down and kisses each of them on the cheek until she breathe her last breath and died in their arms.

"No, NO! Please don't die Sailor Jessica! Open your eyes! Please! PLEASE!" cried Aisha and Kimberly

...No response.

Zordon: I'M SO SORRY RANGERS, BUT SHE'S GONE.

Queen Serenity: Me too Sailor Scouts, she was a good warrior while she lasted.

All was silent as they grieved, Tommy shed a tear and it fell on Jessica's cheek, soon enough the rest of the Rangers each shed a tear and hit the fallen heroine's face.

The Sailor Scouts just held their hands on her left hand.

Then a Miracle was happening...

5 angels who are to be the Teen Titans flew down and told the Power Rangers and Sailor Scouts that in a few moments Jessica will be coming back to life.

Because they have the ultimate Planetarium crystal, the powerful crystal in the Galaxy. The Teen Titans saw how happy Jessica was with both of them. They insert the crystal into her body and chant a rhythm.

Suddenly, the tears of the Power Rangers shed dissolve into Sailor Jessica and the Sailor Scouts planetary symbols flow through her.

The Child opens her eyes and was breathing again.

Alpha: Sailor Jessica! She's Alive!


	16. Chapter 16 A Decision and A Happy ending

The Rangers, Sailor Scouts, Zordon,and Queen Serenity were overjoyed. Sailor Jessica teleported herself back to Angel Grove garden park.

Her family all gathering hugging her knowing that she is safe.

"I guess now that the Universe is safe, you all want me to come home now Huh?" asked Sailor Jessica

Her Mother and Father both looked at each other and her. The Grandmothers both looked on at her parents, finally they came to a agreement.

Jessica just detransformed and hung her head low.

"No." said Mom and Dad

"No?! But why?"said Jessica

"Because your mind is telling you to stay with us but your heart is telling to be free with your heroes and the fate of the entire world rest now in your hands." replied her Grandma Watson

"And if both the Sailor Scouts and Power Rangers are hearing this, Angel Grove is your home Jessica." added Grandma Velez

Jessica had tears in her eyes as she smiled and hugged her family. Before she left, she said :

"Now that you all know, you must keep my Superhero identity a secret, no one else must learn the truth. Promise? "

"Cross our hearts." the family replied

Jessica blew a kiss Goodbye and teleported back to the Command center. The Heroes heard everything from the Viewing Globe.

Zordon: WELL THIS IS PLEASANT NEWS, THAT YOU ARE NOW OUR CHILD DISCIPLE.

Queen Serenity: Yes, it is where as your Grandma stated your heart is.

"And I'm glad that I'll be living in Angel Grove with all of you." replied Jessica

"Us too Jessica." said Sailor Moon

Just then Dulcea appeared.

"Congratulations Princess Jessica, you have proven yourself worthy to both Zordon and Queen Serenity." she said

"Princess?" asked Jessica

"PRINCESS?!"exclaimed Sailor Scouts and Power Rangers.

"Yes, Since she achieved by saving the world from 2 villains, it earned her a royal title."

"Sweet!" said Sailor Jessica as she was covered in magic dust from Dulcea.

Her Sailor Ranger outfit transform into a platinum white gown with rainbow crystals, necklace, and a diamond crown.

"All hail Jessica, Princess of the Sailor Scouts and the Power Rangers." Announced Dulcea.

The Power Rangers remove their helmets and bow before their new Princess as well as the Sailor Scouts even though Sailor Moon is their Moon Princess, they now have a 2nd Princess to look after.

There was a big celebration, where everyone was having a big buffet.

"Hey, Where's Jessica at?" asked Mina

Adam spots her. "There she is by the lake."

Jessica dressed in a platinum dance dress with stiletto heels was enjoying the celebration and her new life as it is.

When someone tapped on her shoulder, it was Tommy and Serena, she blushed and smiled.

"Wanna Dance?" asked Serena

"Oh, I don't dance." replied Jessica

"Aw Come on! Not even with your favorite crush?" pleaded Tommy

Jessica gasped and blushed red.

"How did you know about that?" she asked

"A shrine of me, in your treehouse back home." said Tommy

"Well...but I don't dance. "

Both of her heroes were encouraging her to come on to dance floor as the song Song 4 U by Big Time Rush came on. After awhile they had dinner and Jessica's Personal Locket (now a Platinum Heart Locket thanks to Billy.) She slipped a photo of all of them together and gave one each to them. Serena Hugs her and Tommy picks her up and kisses her on the cheek. Together with her 2 favorite group of Superheros, Jessica was now Free to live her own life.

The End.


End file.
